


Feisty

by Salgoesshopping



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chubby Reader, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I had an idea and here it is, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, confident reader, plus size reader, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgoesshopping/pseuds/Salgoesshopping
Summary: Getting heckled on the street? It must be Tuesday.Confident plus size reader/MGG fic (but doesn't really go into much MGG details so really it's just an extended shower thought I had)





	Feisty

“Whoops sorry!” Y/n said as she accidentally bumped into someone’s shoulder while passing. New York city was always bustling full of people but it seemed like the worst crowds came out in the summer. Because it wasn’t enough to be hot, sweaty, and miserable on your own, but you had to do it in a giant crowd of others trying to push past one another to get nowhere fast. 

“Watch where you’re going fat-ass!” 

Y/N tensed and paused but didn’t turn around. _Just ignore her _, she thought. _She’s not worth it _.____

_____ _

“Yeah that’s right chubbo keep walking!” the ignorant drunk girl continued to yell at Y/N’s back. 

_____ _

Y/N finally stopped and decided enough was enough, she was going to give this girl a piece of her mind. 

_____ _

Meanwhile, Matthew was just trying to have a fun night out with his friend and occasional co-star Aubrey and a few of her friends. They had been out drinking and looking for their next stop when the altercation occurred.“Hannah what the fuck?” Matthew said angrily. “You can’t talk to her like that. Aubrey what the fuck is wrong with your friend?” Matthew was so embarrassed by what the younger girl Hannah was shouting at the stranger. The _very beautiful stranger _, he noticed, as she turned around.__

____

_____ _

____

“Oh honey” Y/n started in a condescending tone, “did you think of that all by yourself? Of all the insults in all the world you could only come up with fat-ass and chubbo? My cousin can come up with better and more creative insults than that and she’s 4.”

____

_____ _

____

The girl Hannah looked startled at being confronted. “Yeah well, I ...I bet you can’t even get laid cause you’re so gross and fat!”

____

_____ _

____

Y/n started laughing. “Are you kidding me? I could get laid right here and right now in front of you just based on the way your friend over there is eye fucking me. So honey, take it from someone who’s heard much worse in her life, grow the fuck up and get over yourself. Because a peasant like you can’t even come close to a goddess like me.” Y/n wasn’t about to let some small minded drunk girl ruin her confidence. Sure she’s got a chubby stomach, thick thighs, and larger arms than the group of girls the hot, lanky guy, was with. But that didn’t mean she thought any less of herself. She’d been working on her confidence for years and finally hit a point where she knew that what others thought of her figure didn’t matter, only her own opinion mattered. And dammit she felt sexy in her skin. 

____

_____ _

____

Matthew and Aubrey stood there both staring at Y/N like they’d never seen anyone so wonderful. Her confidence showed in the way she stood and spoke to Hannah like she was a small child who needed a timeout. 

____

_____ _

____

Y/N walked up to Matthew and handed him a slip of paper with a wink, “Here ya go cutie, if you get the nerve to put those dirty thoughts of yours into action gimme a call.”

____

_____ _

____

Matthew watched her curvy ass walk down the street and away from the group. He pulled out his phone and started calling her before she could even turn the corner. 

____

_____ _

____

Y/n laughed as she looked down at the unknown number calling and turned her head as she answered, “Well that was quicker than I was expecting. Come on then cutie, what are you waiting for?”

____

_____ _

____

Matthew took one look at Aubrey and Hannah and said, “Aubrey, don’t wait up, Hannah fuck off” and took off running down the street.

____

_____ _

____


End file.
